


I'll Do Anything For You

by BlueKitten



Series: I'll Do Anything For You [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: College AU, How Do I Tag, M/M, large scale memory loss?, what do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKitten/pseuds/BlueKitten
Summary: When Ink drastically messes up the multiverse, all the AUs merge to a single universe in which monsters were never trapped Underground but... there were also some changes in relations, leaving most skeletons unrelated to their brothers. Will Blueberry, the only one so far to gain back his memories, managed to win back Stretch? Or will this new universe offer more challenges than Blueberry can take?





	1. Introducing Blueberry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Space Bro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/253758) by [JumpingJackFlash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingJackFlash/pseuds/JumpingJackFlash). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This originally started as a way for me to write shorter chapters, as most things I've written have chapters with 1,000/2,000 words+ and then no other chapters:( But I decided since this is done why not just post it?

Blueberry was an energetic monster, and had a good life and a few good friends. But something was missing, and it often threw Blue off. Every now and then, he would space off and say without thinking:  
  
"I wonder what Razz is doing..."  
  
"I miss Papy..."  
  
"I wish Ink would find us..."  
  
He didn't even know who he was talking about; and while he stopped talking out loud, he was remembering more and more about these people, his brother, and his alternates, the Destroyer, Creator and Corrupter.  
  
He slowly remember the previous multiverse (If this was a new one or just a glitch he can't be sure) bit by bit until he fully remembered everything.  
  
Knowing this left him with a hollow ache at being so far from his friends and brother. He was a social monster, and relied on the company of others, specifically ones he was familiar with and enjoyed. This universe was different that the old one; and Blue desperately wished for some comfort from the others. For now though, he made due with the comfort of his parents, which did little (but still something!) to dull the ache.  
  
Regardless, Blue knew he couldn't live like this; no universe was truly magnificent without Stretch as his brother. So he went to find information on their whereabouts. Sadly, this information was hard to come by, and he would need hacking skills.  
  
Blue gathered as much knowledge on the subject as possible and worked hard to reunite with Stretch and the others. He worked hard and dedicated much of his time to this. And with this time came doubts, doubts that they remembered him, or were friends, or on this part of the planet, or were even alive, or what if they hated Blue?  
  
With so many unknown variables Blue is slightly doubtful of the future, but he will not give up hope! Whatever happens, whatever comes his way, he will face it head on for his friends and Stretch.  
  
And no matter what, he will be with Stretch.  
  
_**n o m a t t e r w h a t _ ****_**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue doesn't trust his family/friends much because he remembers the feeling of being betrayed by someone you loved and knew, and technically he knew his brother and alternates longer than his family/friends. This doesn't mean he doesn't have a good relationship with them though.


	2. Introducing ... everyone else

Blueberry was excited. No, he was ecstatic. Blue couldn't believe he passed his exams with flying colours and actually made it into the University for Science and Technology (yes, president Asgore was just as bad at names in this timeline as in the original timeline.)  
  
Today was the first day of university and his first meeting with Stretch! He knew Stretch would mostly likely be late, but he would never miss the first day. He gathered up all the knowledge he had on Stretch, and was motivated to make a good impression...  
  
Luckily, more like miraculously, not only was Stretch going, but Sans, Red and Slim. That meant he would see Papyrus and Raspberry, who were his best friends in the previous timeline. He missed them almost as much as Stretch.  
  
Now, though, he was walking through the campus to familiarize himself with the land... (maybe Stretch will get lost and Blue can guide him to class, because Stretch would be too lazy to memorize where rooms are, and then Stretch will thank him, and ask to hang out- !)  
  
Blue bumped into something (and certainly NOT because he was daydreaming, he did no such thing!) and looking up he noticed it was Undertale!Sans.  
  
"Ah, I am so sorry, I was not paying attention!"  
  
"nah, don't sweat it, kid." Sans looked down at him. Blue was still about a head shorter than him. This made Blue oddly happy, because while he still hated being the shortest; it was sort of nostalgic.  
  
"My name is Blueberry, what is yours?" Blue asked, a little thankful he remembered, because how creepy would it be the some random kid knew your name? Suddenly Blue is glad he learnt tact; because he's still cringing at some of the stuff he did earlier in the previous timeline when he was still naive.  
  
"sans."  
  
"Okay Sans, we shall become great friends! I can tell!” Blue and Sans grinned.  
  
"ey, sans, who's the pipsqueak?"  
  
Blue frowned although he was relieved to hear Red's teasing once more.  
  
"red, this is blueberry, my new friend." Sans says coolly.  
  
"aww, replacin' me already?" He grins and turns to Blue. He looks at Blue and gives a nod of approval before walking off. Or, at least, what Blue thought (hoped) was a nod of approval.  
  
"hey kid," Sans gestures to a group of skeletons that Red went to,"wanna meet my friends?"  
  
Here Blue froze. The fear of rejection swelled up inside him. There was no guarantee Stretch would like him or even want to be around him. 'No, the magnificent Blueberry was much too magnificent for this fear!' Blue tried to convince himself, 'Honestly, what would previous Stretch say if he saw me now?'  
  
_It's okay to be scared, bro. I got your back, so don't worry too much, 'kay? ___  
  
Suddenly Blue's fear was seemingly replaced was an intense desire to see Stretch, his brother, again. Plus, their personalities were the same, so if Stretch liked him before he'll like him again ... right?  
  
Blue put on an excited grin and replied, "I would love to!"  
  
Blueberry practically ran over to the group, where Sans introduced them. As Blue had suspected, they all had the same nicknames as the previous universe, luckily he wouldn't need to switch to new ones. Everyone took to Blue instantly, but he latched onto Stretch, self-control failing miserably.  
  
He groaned at Stretches jokes while hiding a smile and hung out as much as he could. All too soon the day was over.  
  
The next day Blue hung out with the group again, learning a little more about their current lives. Sans and Red were best friends from little with a surprising amount of similarities (heh), Slim didn't hang out with them much and instead texted Blackberry (Blue refused to admit his jealousy at hearing how close they were) and Stretch... well, Blue learnt a lot about Stretch. In fact, he and Stretch were quickly becoming besties, which made Blue proud.  
  
Then one Friday Sans and Stretch invited him to Sans's house where his brother Papyrus (Blue tried hard to hide his jealousy over the fact the Undertale brothers were still, well, brothers) was having a slumber party. Everyone from the group plus another two skeletons called Fell and Blackberry will be there. Blue really missed Blackberry; he hung out with the most in the previous timeline.  
  
"I would be honoured to go," Blueberry smiled, eyelights turning into stars.  
  
"great. let's exchange phone numbers so i can text ya the address." Soon Blueberry has the entire group's phone number and they had his.  
  
Blue goes home feeling quite giddy. Being in a house with the Undertale, Underfell and Swapfell bros really brings back memories.  
  
Blue grins, _'this is gonna be so much fun.’_

____


	3. The slumber Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have plans for 'alternate choices' for Blueberry (COUGHotherloveinterestsCOUGH) but I'm having trouble completing them so each one will just have to be super long.

Blue dressed in his usual grey tee and shorts, his blue boots, scarves and gloves. He knew it was probably a bad idea to continue to do the same things he did in the last time (wear the same clothes, adopt the same habits and adopt the same opinions on things) but he really couldn't help himself.  
  
He re-read the address and once he was sure he knew where he was going, he set off. He arrived at the Undertale brothers' house (which looked exactly like the one from Snowdin) at the same time as Fell and Blackberry, who apparently got the same idea as Blue to be on time.  
  
Blue's grin widened as he spotted them. He stood ran up to them and introduced himself.  
  
"Hi!! I'm Blueberry."  
  
Fell looked and him and responded with a scowl, "I AM FELL. ARE YOU WHO MY LAZY BROTHER MADE FRIENDS WITH?" Blackberry, who was next to Fell, looked disinterest as he responded. "I AM RASPBERRY, DO NOT FORGET IT."  
  
They entered the house and Papyrus greeted them. The rest of the group was either on the couch or in front of it playing video games. Currently Stretch and Slim were playing some kind of shooter game. Fell and Black joined Papyrus in the kitchen for cooking, but Blue sat next to Stretch and talked to him instead. He really missed his brother's company.  
  
“What’cha playing, Stretch?”  
  
"Eh, some shooter game."  
  
“Mweh heh heh, I prefer the puzzle games, like Portal.”  
  
"Oh? You've played some video games before?"  
  
“Yup. Not a lot though, another great one I’ve played is…”  
  
Blue and Stretch continued to talk for a while, ever so often someone would switch controls. By the time Red finished playing against Stretch, Blue went to go spend time with Black and Papyrus and even Fell, although Blue had never been the biggest fan of Fell.  
  
Having the knowledge of what one liked and disliked gave Blue a huge advantage, and the three warmed up to him pretty fast. He even got to make tacos shells or burritos filled with spaghetti and lasagne. It was pretty hard but they managed and had fun with it. At some point Stretch had also came in to see what they were doing, but he was too busy listening to one of Black's "heroic" tales to really talk to him.  
  
Eventually they came out with the 'ultimate meal' as they decided to call it. There was a pretty big argument deciding the names, but it was all good fun and Blue was the happiest he had been in a long time. Finally he didn't feel so out of place anymore. He was back with the people he loved so much and he couldn't think of anything better.  
  
"Ok everyone, gather up here, we're gonna start the movies before it gets any later. Red's getting the popcorn, and over there's a blanket for everyone. Um, Fell and Black claimed the couch and picked Paps and Slim to sit with them the rest of us will take the floor. Oh, also the tonight's movie 21 Jump Street." While Sans explained seat arrangements everyone grabbed the blankets and went to their respective spots.  
  
"Hey Blue, um, you wanna share this blanket? Um, this one's blue so I thought you'd like it better." The last part was more of a mumble but Blue still caught every word.  
  
"Oh, thank you Stretch! I would love to!" Blue eyes had turn to stars again as he and Stretch settled down next to each other, pointedly ignoring Red's random muffled laughter. Blue, being less naive than before, knew the laughter was directed at him and Stretch, but he couldn't imagine why. For now though, he just enjoyed the calmness Stretch naturally radiated and the safety he felt at having his brother close again.  
  
Actually, it wasn't just Stretch. His soul felt at ease knowing all his friends were here and with him. Sans and Red had fallen asleep ten minutes into the movie and Paps and Fell having a conversation. Blue, being in such a relaxing atmosphere, had done something he never done before. He fell asleep half way through the movie. He leaned on Stretch and drifted off; and if he woke up in with Stretch's arms wrapped securely around him, he certainly wasn't complaining.


	4. Quite a 'stretch'

Stretch didn't live a particularly interesting life. He had his friends, the brothers Sans and Papyrus, Red, Slim, Fell and Blackberry. He had his science studies and video games, but otherwise did literally nothing else with his life. He didn't even have a romantic partner before, and was content to keep it that way. That is until Blueberry came into the picture, anyway.  
  
When Stretch had first met Blue he thought Blue would be more suited to Blackberry, Papyrus or Fell. Surprising, Blue chose to hang out with Stretch instead. Now, Stretch had to admit there was something right about Blueberry being with him. His natural exuberance and excitement was the complete opposite of Stretch's laid-back, lack-of-interest-in-everything attitude. Somehow though, they made the friendship work.  
  
Stretch had gotten used to getting his daily dose of energy and enthusiasm from Blue, he got used to the feeling of his soul brightening whenever Blue came to greet him. This was why he was fully on broad with inviting Blue to their "Slumber Party."  
  
He was busy playing a video game with Slim when Blue arrived, but he still managed to talk to him while playing. He couldn't help but think how cute Blue looked in that bandanna-scarf ... heh, bright blue really was his colour.  
  
Eventually though Blue went into the kitchen to help the others with the food. Since Blue left, Stretch's concentration dimmed a bit and he died at least twice before he decided to let someone else have a turn. Hearing Blue's laugh (and wasn't that the cutest thing?) Stretch decided to go talk to him some more.  
  
Inside the kitchen it was a kind of chaos that blurred the lines between controlled/organised chaos and actual chaos. Blue seemed enraptured in a conversation with Black and Stretch can't help but feel a pang of jealousy. He's too used to having Blue's full attention that seeing him giving that same level of attention to someone else...  
  
He decided to leave Blue alone for now, seeing as he won't be able to get Blue away from Black anytime soon (he didn't know who's sense of self-entitlement was bigger: Black's or Edge's) he went back inside and sat on the couch with Sans and Red. Slim went one-player on a new game.  
  
"trouble in paradise, stretch?" Red snickers. Stretch looks at Red, "What?"  
  
"you've been attached to blue at the hip lately. not hard to guess why you went into the kitchen of all places." Sans replied. Suddenly Stretch found Slim's game very interesting. Red laughed.  
  
"Dunno how you could like him, though. Guess its cause I'm not really one for that whole 'innocence' Schick, y'know? And, besides, Blue's not even that innocent, is he? I mean, the way he knows things about us. Pretty sure he's a stalker!"  
  
Stretch just huffed, already used to Slim's spiel about how weird Blue was. Of course Stretch found it weird that he somehow knew Sans liked to nap whenever he could or Stretch liked honey but those were lucky guesses, and the way Blue explained it the knowledge was easily accessible anyway. Even if he never saw Stretch drink a drop of honey. Plus, nothing about Blue said 'stalker' and while he had a healthy dose of belief in the saying 'it's always the innocent ones' but it just wasn't Blue.  
  
Speaking of Blue, he had just burst out the kitchen in excitement with the new 'ultimate dish’; his eyelights were those pretty stars again. He feels like Blue's eyelights should be like that more often than it is. After they ate it was pretty late so they started the movies.  
  
Sans had gotten a blanket for everyone, each with the respective monster's favourite colour. Stretch grabbed a fluffy light blue blanket (while stuffing the orange one out of sight) and held it out to Blue. He was nervous, but forced himself to say the next words as laid-back as he could.  
  
"Hey Blue, um," Great, he just had to stutter, "you wanna share this blanket? Um, this one's blue so I thought you'd like it better." Stretch practically mumbled the last part.  
  
"Oh, thank you Stretch! I would love to!”  
  
Stretch had to stop himself from full out grinning like an idiot, and leaned back against the couch with Blue, wrapping the blanket around them. He heard Sans and Red laughing at them, but luckily Blue didn't seem too bothered. In fact, he looked slightly confused. Heh, cute.  
  
They sat their silently until about halfway through the movie. Stretch first felt the weight on his side before realised Blue was asleep and leaning on him. He blushed a bright orange, thankful Sans and Red were asleep, shifted positions and gingerly put his arms around Blue's waist. Checking to make sure Blue didn't wake up or was bothered, he rested his jaw against Blue's skull and pulled him closer. Blue clutched at Stretch's hoodie and Stretch's face turned a brighter orange; his soul flipped at the feeling. He relaxed and drifted off to sleep, Blue firmly in his arms.  
  
The next morning Stretch woke up on the floor with the blue blanket draped over him. It seemed the only ones awake were Blue, Red and Sans. It seems Papyrus and the rest were still asleep from their late night. He sat up and rubbed the edges of his sockets. He shivered and wrapped the blanket around him and got up to see where the rest where. His cheekbones were dusted orange as he remembered holding Blue before going to sleep and now Sans and Red must've seen and oh the teasing that will come.  
  
But seeing how happy Blue was that morning, Stretch would do it all over again.  
  
~~~  
A few weeks later it was just after exams. Stretch and Blue seemed to be getting closer but with exams they haven't seen it other as much as before. This seemed to bother Stretch a bit but he ultimately focused on his studies instead. But, he vowed to tell Blueberry how he felt when the stress of exams was over. Now that the time has come though, he can't help but feel nervous.  
  
He texted Blueberry to see if he wanted to hang out at the park that day. There, a perfect opportunity. Blue said yes obviously, he loved the park. So after classes he and Blueberry headed down that way.  
  
"Stretch! I’m happy we can hang out again! It felt like so long ago…” Breaks were mostly used for studying, so they really lacked quality time together.  
  
"Heh, yeah..."  
  
Stretch was nervous, just so nervous. If Blue rejected him... he couldn't even think about that. But if Blue said yes, what then? Or worse, worse than outright rejection, what if Blue said he needed to think about it, leaving Stretch in suspense for weeks before saying no?  
  
"Stretch? Are you alright?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, just thinking..."  
  
"About what?"  
  
You. "Nothing much, what were you saying?"  
  
"Well, this one time I made tacos…"  
  
Honestly, how hard could this be? If he rejects you, fine. Maybe you could still be friends. If he likes you? Great!  
  
If he leaves you in suspense for weeks on end before rejecting you, you know what? It's fine. It'll be okay.  
  
Now ask.  
  
"H-hey, um, Blue?"  
  
"Yes Stretch?"  
  
"I-I was wonderin', I-if you'd, um. Y-you wanna go somewhere?" Smooth.  
  
"Where? Like what?"  
  
"Y'know, maybe a movie, someplace to eat, like a restaurant. Or anywhere, really. I'll let you decide."  
  
A beat.  
  
A steady silence.  
  
Filled with anxiety and confusion.  
  
"A-are you...Stretch, Are you asking me on a date?"  
  
Blueberry hoped not, he so, so dearly hoped not.  
  
"I, um, yeah. Yeah, if you want to. It'll be great."  
  
Blueberry's paced slowed until he halted. He was shocked, his brother.  
  
No.  
  
Not his brother.  
  
Not now, at least.  
  
Stretch started sweating, he screwed up. Blue hasn't said anything, why hasn't he said anything!?  
  
"Stretch... I..."  
  
Stretch sighs in acceptance. He knew this was coming, Blue was so good, he could do so much better than Stretch.  
  
"I ... I'm sorry … Stretch?”  
  
Stretch refused to look at him.  
  
"C-can I think about it? Please?”  
  
Blue was grasping at straws; he never expected this from Stretch. He briefly thought about it when he saw Slim and Black interact, but the possibility never truly crossed his mind.  
  
He regrets that. Not thinking about it.  
  
Stretch feels his face go hot, from embarrassment and teleports away before Blue could see.  
  
"Stretch! Wait!"  
  
Blueberry desperately called out for Stretch.  
  
But nobody came.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever imagined Blue, Black and Red threatening someone while using their names as a pun? Like:  
> "If you ever even think of hurting them, well, then we won't be the only ones who could be called blue, black and red."  
> Get it?  
> Cuz' the person would be so beaten up and bloody ...  
> ...  
> Yeah it's a bit of stretch and a bad joke, but what else is new with Sanses?


	5. Giving in but not giving up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I swore a lot in this chapter.

Shit. This is fucked up.  
  
That's all Blueberry could think about the situation that had gone down a few days ago. When he got back from his walk, he was mentally tired from it.  
  
His brother, the one he fed and looked after, distant memories of his time in their original universe. Memories of brotherly bonding, meeting their alternatives, going through it together, and now what?  
  
Now its kissing, and touching, and saying "I love you" the same but different to before. I mean, it won't be that different from before. He and Stretch were always close. Close. Not like right now.  
  
The thought jolted Blue out of his thoughts, which is a good thing because he didn't want to bump into another person the way he did with Sans. After the... incident, in the park, Stretch seemed to be avoiding Blue. He really, really wanted to make things right, but he also knew he really, really hurt Stretch. And he knew it was his fault. No-one was as close as he was with Stretch unless they were great brothers or one was interested in the other.  
  
In class, Blue couldn't concentrate. He wanted Stretch, that easy-going presence, groaning at his puns, hell, even yelling at him to *pick up that damn sock* would be better than nothing. Actually, even kissing would be better than nothing. Being called his boyfriend would be better than avoidance. At this point Blue reaffirmed that promise he made in the Multiverse, the time they asked him for help saving the Multiverse from Error and Fresh. The start of the the Star Sanses.  
  
"No matter what I need to do, I'll keep Stretch safe and happy. I will do whatever it takes."  
  
Blue sighed. Four days ... did it really only take four days without Stretch for him to cave in and date his brother? Yes, yes it did apparently.

  



	6. The End

Determined from his previous promise, Blue ran to catch up with Stretch after school.  
  
"Stretch, wait!”  
  
"Hey, Blueberry." Wow, full name treatment.  
  
"Uh, I… wanted to talk to you…”  
  
"It's fine, Blue. I understand, you don't wanna date me, I-it's okay. I just, I gotta go. And study."  
  
"That’s not true, Stretch-!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to d-date you. I just, "Blue blushed a bright cyan blue," I never dated someone before..."  
  
Stretch smiled at Blue's embarrassment. He stepped closer to Blue, causing him to look up at Stretch.  
  
"Would you really date me?"  
  
"Y-yes"  
  
And so Blue and Stretch shared their first kiss. It wouldn't be their last, and Blueberry was surprisingly okay with that.  
  
Blue was surprisingly okay with a lot of things he was about to do with is not-brother.

  


…

  


A month has passed since they got together, and a lot has changed, especially for Blueberry.  
  
Right now was movie night at Sans and Papyrus's house (he long gave up calling them by their universes' names, he always did tell himself not to pick up habits from the previous universe), and he thought not for the first time how he could remember how things were before and function okay with how things are now. Slim and Stretch raced against each other while Black, Papyrus and Fell went to make some food. He would have went with but Stretch decided to had put his arms around Blue so Blue couldn't leave unless he disturbed Stretch's playing causing him to lose the already close match.  
  
Not that Stretch would lose; his boyfriend was way too magnificent for that! And yes, after a lot of time and self-convincing he manages to think of Stretch as the wonderful person (who is NOT his brother) he is! He even got over the fact his boyfriend from the previous universe will never date him. Nah, he had Stretch now.  
  
"BLUE! I REQUIRE YOUR ASSISSTANCE!" Blackberry calls in an annoyed, bossy and 'why are you not already here?' voice. Blue laughed.  
  
"Be right there!”  
  
Giving Stretch a quick nuzzle, he left.  
  
"Heh, now that we finally got some alone time..." Slim grinned, "How's things with you an' that lil' Blueberry?"  
  
Stretch had been busy with Blue lately; he hadn't really spent as much time with Slim as he usually would. That's fine though because he finally started dating Black after how long.  
  
"Things are going great, he's super cool, I like him. Anyway, how's thing with Black?" Slim blushed slightly and mumbled out, "he's great, a bit bossy but he means well, always taking care of me."  
  
Stretch nodded, that sounded like him. Everything had been going really well, his grades aren't bad, pretty great actually, most of his friends are in great relationships, and everyone's just really close. Stretch could get use to this.  
  
"MOVIE TIME!"  
  
Blueberry was happy, truly he was. Cuddled in with Stretch, good food, good friends, bad jokes, what more could he want? He thought back to the time when things were different, when Stretch was his Bro and his boyfriend someone else. But no dwelling on the past, right? Not when the present was so good. He might actually like this universe.  
  
Heh, Blue just realised the lie he told himself earlier in his life.  
  
_"...no universe was truly magnificent without Stretch as his brother." ___  
  
No, no matter what Stretch was, lover, brother or best friend, his life was only truly magnificent when Stretch was by his side.

____  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was just a short story on the idea if Space-Bro happened in Undertale, also a challenge for me to write shorter chapters. Didn’t work out exactly as I planned it, it felt… off, to me. Probably because it was shorter. But I’m happy with this, and I hope you enjoyed it too! Stay tuned for the 'Alternatives optiones' which will be the next and probably last work I'll write in this series - to be updated whenever, naturally.


End file.
